


Atlantean Dreams

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Headcanon, mood boards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Prince James of Atlantis and Pirate Queen Darcy Lewis have a stormy path to their shared destiny.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: BBB Special Events, Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Atlantean Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Three mood boards and a headcanon.
> 
> Bingos:
> 
> BBB Flash - Card 3 - Square 5 - Red  
> Darcy Lewis Bingo - Y3 - Reunion Sex  
> Avengers Bingo - 2/2 - Enemies to Lovers
> 
> Extra prompts from BBB Flash party - Longing, Royalty, Merman, Pirate

[ ](https://imgur.com/C0TgIgm)

[](https://imgur.com/2ehQNpf)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ICBFWsd)

Headcanon:

Once upon a time . . . 

That’s how all the fairy tales begin, isn’t it? And when a pirate and a merman fall in love, it should probably be considered a fairy tale. No one would believe it. An Atlantean prince and a criminal queen of the seas should have nothing but the water in common, yet Darcy Lewis and Prince James of Atlantis proved differently. 

She rode the waves, a pirate queen who feared nothing but the loss of her ship.

He lived beneath them, heir to the throne who worried over the fate of his people.

They clashed more than once as her actions drew too many humans to the ocean waters, increasing the chance of one of them discovering his kingdom. Only the waves connected them until the day came when a raging storm trapped them both on a beach. Despite their distrust, they found themselves forced to work together until such a time until they could return to their separate homes.

An unexpected love began to bloom when storm after storm kept them caught as if some power of fate sought to bring peace between the two rivals.

Love blossomed, grew, and deepened. Then they had to return to their responsibilities, but both of them longed to be reunited. Even as they focused on doing their best for those who depended on them, they would search beyond their own world for the one they’d lost to duty.

Then came the day when they were able to reunite.


End file.
